The Doctor Will See You Now
by MaytoDecemberRomanceContest
Summary: Bella needs to get a sports physical for college. What happens when Edward is her doctor?


Contest Entry for the May to December Romance Contest

**Title:** The Doctor Will See You Now

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella needs to get a sports physical for college. What happens when Edward is her doctor?

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Doctor Will See You Now**

The connection was instantaneous, the first time they met. Charlie, her dad, had introduced them and they shook hands. Of course, she had only been sixteen back then and was considered 'off limits' in any case due to him being their family doctor as well her dad's poker and fishing buddy. She'd hang around with her dad just to get a glimpse of him. Learned how to play poker to be able to spend more time talking with him and on occasion, joined them fishing, just to be near him. He made sure to bide his time, being a part of her life as much as Charlie allowed, until she was over eighteen. Once that happened, all bets were off.

He grinned as he entered the kitchen. He prepped his coffee for the road and grabbed a bagel. He knew he would have an interesting day. He had noticed her name on the list of patients coming in to see him and had spent hours formulating a plan. He made sure to leave a note for Shelly Cope, the nurse on duty, for Bella to not wait too long in the lobby. He'd prefer she while her time away in a room, away from prying eyes.

Bella glanced at her wrist to check the time as she entered the general clinic. She was more than twenty minutes early for her appointment. She was a bit nervous, but chalked it up to being in the same room as the handsome Doctor Cullen. "Good morning, Shelly," Bella said as she checked in for her appointment.

"Hi, hon, how are you today?" Shelly asked, crossing Bella's name off the patient list.

"I'm great, here for my college physical," Bella explained.

"How's your dad these days?" It was a not so well disguised secret that Shelly Cope and Charlie Swan had a thing going on for the past year. Both pretended it wasn't happening, so Bella played along. When they were ready to tell her, they would.

"He's great, Shelly. I'll send him your best."

"Thanks, hon, you do that for me. Well, come on back. Let me get your height and weight over with so I can put you in a room."

"But I'm early," Bella replied.

"I know, hon, but Doc insisted, and you know how he is." Shelly buzzed open the door, and Bella walked through, stopping in the corner where the ancient scale was.

"It says here that you'll be due for blood work, too. Did you want me to pull that today?" Shelly asked adjusting the scale until it was balanced.

Bella made a face. "Can it wait, Shelly? You know how much I hate needles." She practically cringed at the thought.

"Sure, but I'm going to insist you come back in next week," Shelly agreed, noting some things in Bella's chart. "Let's use room three today," she suggested, leading the way down the hall. She handed Bella a gown. "Everything off, leave the gap in the front. Dr. Cullen will be with you, soon."

Bella got undressed and sighed. Edward Cullen was a very handsome and charismatic man. She'd had a crush on him since the minute they'd met. The thought of his hands on her skin was making her knees weak and goose bumps pop out on her arms and legs. It sucked that he and her dad were such good friends. Even the twelve year age gap didn't seem to bother her, and from what she could tell, him either.

She sat on the end of the exam table and got as comfortable as one can. Only about five minutes had passed before there was a sharp knock on the door. "Come on in," she said.

"Hi, Bella. How are you today?" Edward looked at her over the edge of her chart and sucked in a breath, doing a quick up and down perusal of her body. She looked gorgeous sitting on his table, her skin lightly flushed, as she swung her legs back and forth.

"I'm great, Dr. C," she replied.

"It's Edward, Bella. I thought we'd gotten past all that Dr. C formal stuff," he chided.

"I figured the title came out of respect, what with me being in your office and all, but I can call you Edward here, if you'd prefer it," she offered.

"I would definitely prefer it. It looks as if you haven't been in for awhile. Are you feeling sick?" He was looking at her legs, mesmerized by their movements to and fro, instead of her chart.

"No, I'm feeling pretty good these days, "she answered.

"So then what I am seeing you for?" he asked. Locating a box on the counter, he pulled on some latex gloves.

"Just a routine physical for college sports. Did you know they force a sports class onto you when you're going to be a freshman? It's horrible," she joked.

"I vaguely remember that from my own college days," he snickered, before getting serious. "Of course, since you've recently turned 18, there'll be additional things for me to do," he reminded her. He started with the normal stuff, wrapping her arm with the blood pressure cuff and taking her temperature and heart rate. "Things will be a little more invasive than what you're used to from here, but I assure you it's all necessary."

"Sure, Dr. Cullen, you know I won't say no," she consented once he'd removed the thermometer from under her tongue.

"It's Edward," he reminded, notating her chart. "And that's what I was hoping for." He smiled and removed the cuff from her arm, setting it back on the counter.

Bella sat up straight as he ran his hands over her skull searching for any soreness or lumps. "You know your name, age and why you're here, right?" he quipped.

"Sure do, Doc. Do you need me to tell you?"

"Nah, we're good." He paused and backed slightly away from her. "Now I'll need you to untie your gown," he stated.

"Do you really need to?"

"Sorry, Bella, but I did tell you it'd be different this time."

"Yes, you did." She hesitated slightly, but reached for the ties of the gown, loosening them and letting them fall to her lap.

He watched her face as he approached her. She appeared all right, so he peeled back the fabric on each side of the gown, exposing her breasts. Once they were revealed, he had to take a few breaths to calm himself down and keep from staring at the newly shown skin.

"Can I have you lie down, please?" he asked.

She nodded her head and slowly leaned back, allowing him to tuck the edges of the gown underneath her back, until she was prone and bare to him. He took his time poring over her body only to notice she had yet to remove her panties. He disregarded the fact that she wasn't naked for the moment and tugged on the ends of his gloves. He moved closer and reached for her neck, searching for swollen lymph nodes once more.

She tried to remain still, but she found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the body heat of his hands seeping through the latex gloves and the smell of his cologne as he leaned over her.

He pulled back and grabbed for the stethoscope that was wrapped around his neck. He put the ear pieces in and rested the chest piece right under her breast bone.

"Breathe in for me," he commanded.

She did as he asked, breathing deeply in and out as he moved the stethoscope from one location to another. It was a challenge not to retreat back when his finger brushed over a soft nipple, and it was impossible to hide the rapid beating of her heart from him.

"Are you okay, Bella? Your heart is racing." He hoped it was due to his proximity, in a good way.

"Oh, just thinking about how different it'll be to be at college," she explained.

"Already gone, huh?" he sadly joked, and she laughed. "Anyway, let's continue the exam, shall we?" He put the stethoscope on the counter next to the blood pressure cuff instead of back onto his shoulders."It's a requirement that you receive breast exams, whether from yourself or a health expert. You should do these monthly on your own, but have a professional do it once a year, "he said as his hands started to wander over her chest. "Short of a mammogram, I'll have to be thorough, as this will be your first time, but after that it should be routine and simple," he pointed out.

She nodded and gripped the sides of the gown as his hands roamed over her breasts. It felt fantastic, as he kneaded every inch of them. She finally got herself under control and thought she was going to be fine as he moved along, even when his movements slowed and his thumbs ran on the undersides of her breasts. Both of their breathing increased at the contact.

Such a simple touch, enough to trigger something very deep inside of her, but it was when the tips of his fingers lightly brushed over her elongated nipples that she started to feel the temperature rise. It was her body getting warmer. With every pleasurable pass, she felt an ache shoot down her spine and settle in her lower abdomen. She remained still, even when he gently pinched and rolled her nipples.

She started chewing on her bottom lip as a way to try and expel the pent up energy he was causing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned, pushing her breasts together and up, feeling their weight in his hands. "We can stop whenever you want."

"I'll be fine," she said shakily.

She squeezed her legs together and almost hoped this was the end of it, but that idea was tarnished when his hands started to traipse lower down her body.

"Since cancer spreads so fast in this generation," he commented while trying to yank her panties down her legs, "I'll need to assess your reproductive parts for abnormalities. "

"Okay." She gave in and allowed him to tug the article of clothing from my body. He paused once they were off her body, noticing the small strip of pubic hair at the top of her mound and nothing else to hinder his view. He placed her bottoms on top of her neatly folded clothes already on the chair in the corner.

"I told you, Bella, if you're uncomfortable, say the word and I'll stop," he said low, hoping she had no objections. He was already too far gone by now and really didn't want to put an end to anything.

"No, you can keep going." She tried to relax her muscles and just feel, exhaling a deep cleansing breath. Even relaxed, she did jump a little bit when he rested one of his hands on the top of her pelvis, ends of his fingers on her pubic hair. Yet that was nothing compared to when those fingers started inching their way lower, slowly, idly brushing against her clit on their journey.

She instinctively clenched. If Dr. Cullen noticed, he didn't say anything and pressed on with the game plan. The room and her body were getting warmer with every casual flick of his finger to her clit, his thumb shamelessly rubbing up against it as his fingers slowly spread her lips.

She was embarrassed by the slickness because she knew he could surely feel it as his gloved hand rubbed up against her pussy. She started licking her lips trying to create some moisture as her breaths grew more ragged. Still he prodded, going as far as to press in and rub her clit in slow circles that left her practically paralyzed by how great it felt.

While trying to focus on anything other than what was going on, it happened. His finger slid inside her. It felt so much better than when anyone else had done this to her. She arched up on the exam table, but he held her down by placing one of his arms across her lower abdomen again.

"Whoa, Bella. Are you alright?" He smiled at her reaction.

"Fine," she squeaked out. "You just caught me by surprise."

"Sorry, that's the last thing I'd want to do. " He stifled his laughter.

He started to move his finger inside of her. "I just want to check your ovaries. It shouldn't take too long." He moved his finger further in, taking his time so they could both fully enjoy the action.

She was starting to feel dizzy from the heat being created by her own body. She wanted to move, but was cautious to do so. She didn't want him to stop.

There was a distinct squelch from his glove as he placed a second finger inside of her. He moved them both in and out, sliding deeper and deeper until her hips bucked against his hand. He had brushed up against something hidden way down inside of her, and he beamed once he realized what he'd found.

Knowing he'd hit the jackpot, he began to massage that place buried inside her. "A woman's body is a very special thing, you know." He observed, moving one of his hands back up her body and to her hard nipple and lightly pinching it. "They can be pleasured in the most fascinating of ways. Different places on the body, that you'd never know even resembled an erogenous zone. But today, we don't care about other spots, do we?"

He moved his fingers faster inside of her, and she clenched around them, practically fucking his hand. He smirked, knowing what he had planned for his next move. He stopped his motions, leaving her breathless and disappointed and panting. He removed his fingers from her body and backed away, only to move closer to her head.

"You're awfully flushed, Bella. Maybe I should take your temperature again," he suggested, unbuckling his belt with one of his hands.

She tried to keep eye contact, but failed when he dipped his hand into his pants and pulled out his impressive cock. She licked her lips, turned her head and opened her mouth, ready to take him. He stepped to her and thrust his hips forward. He placed his hands on the back of her head and guided his hard cock into her wet mouth. She moaned softly around the head of his dick, before sucking and licking it, trying to take all of into her.

Realizing there was much more he wanted from her, he shuddered in enjoyment, but pulled away from her face after only a few minutes.

"What…where are you going?" she inquired once he was free of her.

"Shhh…don't worry, Bella." He patted her cheek and moved back between her legs. He tapped her knees and she shifted her butt to the edge of the table, before spreading her legs further apart to allow him plenty of room to maneuver.

He ducked his head and ran his tongue over her pussy, first lightly over her outer lips, before running it over her clit. He did the same circuit, over and over again until she was completely pliant and wheezing out his name with every touch of his tongue. He pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking on it, until he felt her body close to convulsing. He released it, blew on it for good measure and stood back up.

He moved his pants lower down on his body, stepping out of one of the legs. She placed her feet on the exam table, close to the edge and pushed her legs as far apart as they could go.

He shot her one last look, as if challenging her to stop him, but she only nodded for him to continue. He ran the head of his dick around her outer lips and clit a few times before gently pushing inside of her. She whimpered when he was seated all the way in.

"Yes…" he moaned, moving slowly, before gathering more speed.

She thrust her hips up to meet him and he picked up his pace. "Harder…" she begged. "Faster…more… I need…." Her words incoherent, her body at his mercy. "Please…please…please…"

He moved faster then, as their hips met thrust for thrust. Her orgasm hit her by surprise, and with a final cry, she clenched around him so tightly it caused his strokes to become erratic until he finally came as well.

He slumped over her as their breathing went from panting to heavy until finally back to normal. He gave her breasts a few more licks and sucks before he pulled out and wiped his brow. "You'll be pleased to hear you passed your examination," he said before pulling off his gloves and tossing them into the trash.

"Are you sure you didn't hit any bumps when you were in there, Doctor? The ones that shouldn't be there, I mean." She coyly commented, batting her eyes.

"I can always check you again. Maybe a private consultation sometime? At my house of course. It's a more relaxed atmosphere. Not to mention private." He nodded towards the exam room door.

"I agree we should be very thorough. After all, this is important." She hopped off the table and walked to the chair holding her clothes.

"I'll see you later?" she asked, pulling her satin panties back up her legs.

"I should be home by seven." He looked at his watch and frowned. "Shit, I'm running late. I've got to run. Next time, we'll need more time." He smacked her ass, grabbed his stethoscope and left her to finish getting dressed.

Bella discarded the paper from the exam table and checked to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind that she shouldn't leave there.

"Bye, Shelly," she called, waving at her as she exited the clinic.

"Bye, Mrs. Cullen!" Shelly shouted back.

* * *

Hosts' Reminder: Remember to leave the entry some love by hitting the review button. If you suspect/know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning/hinting this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you so much. x


End file.
